El juego de Higgs
by FarewellDespair
Summary: Higgs recibió una invitación de alguien que hasta hace poco no conocía: Jackie. La cual la desafiara a un pequeño juego para competir por ver quien de las dos posee las mejores virtudes, para comprobar quien es la mejor. Sin embargo, en el trayecto ambas se darán cuenta que el prejuicio mutuo que podrían sentir ambas, parece unirlas mas de lo que las separa.


Jackie se encontraba en una sala en el castillo de Mewni sentada junto a una mesa en el centro de la misma, revisando varios mapas del reino. Dicha sala estaba adornada en sus paredes con estantes repletos de manuscritos, armas, armaduras, cuadros, y muebles por todo el lugar, entre otras cosas, luciendo grandes ventanales coloridos y cubiertos con cortinas, los cuales limitaban la entrada de luz solar. A la vez que un gran candelabro colgaba del techo adornando el lugar. Mientras que justo enfrente a la joven, se encontraba la única puerta que daba acceso a la sala.

Mientras la joven seguía observando los escritos como ya venia haciéndolo desde hace varias horas atrás, escucho unos rápidos pasos acercándose por el pasillo de entrada fuera de la sala, perturbando la tranquilidad del salón con el eco creciente que producían. Unas vez los pasos alcanzaron la puerta, esta fue abierta bruscamente y una voz femenina hablo.

-¿Tú eres Jackie?

Le interpelo desafiante una joven de cabello naranja corto, tez blanca crema, ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro. La misma vestía una túnica verde de escudero con un cinturón rojo, hombreras del mismo color con puntas, botas largas del mismo tono y un pantalón blanco. Además de unos brazaletes acolchados hasta los codos color amarillo deslucido, y un rictus lleno de confianza.

-Sí, tú debes ser Higgs ¿no es así?

-¿Y quien más? -decía Higgs acercándose- Me llamaste y aquí estoy humana, lista para todo, -arrastro una silla cercana a la mesa, sentándose frente a Jackie- juguemos y basta de formalidades.

Jackie sonrió, hace tiempo no veía a alguien con un ego tan alto que hasta en su mismo hablar lo manifestaba.

-Entonces vamos -dijo Jackie apartando los mapas y colocando un juego de ajedrez sobre la mesa -¿sabes cómo funciona cierto?

-Por supuesto, -dijo Higgs viendo como Jackie acomodaba las piezas- los otros soldados y yo te observamos varias veces cuando bajas al cuartel a practicar tus habilidades. -coloco un brazo apoyado en la mesa y un dedo en su sien- Aquí tengo grabados tus movimientos, así que no me subestimes niña.

Jackie ignoro la pulla y siguió ordenando las piezas en el tablero. Una vez listo, trato de reindicarle las reglas y el objetivo del juego pues, si bien era consciente de que Higgs las conocía, sabía por indicación de esta que apenas lo había jugado, o al menos, apenas había tenido tiempo para practicar con otros jugadores, por lo que teorizo podría tender a olvidarlo.

-Vas primero -decía Jackie, confiada en la inferior experiencia de la contrincante.

-No lo digas dos veces- dijo Higgs moviendo un peón.

Jackie contesto moviendo un caballo, Higgs imito el movimiento. Luego Jackie saco el otro caballo y Higgs continuo deslizando otro peón. El juego tomaba ritmo.

-Pensé tendrías problemas con las reglas -decía Jackie sin desatender la partida.

-¿Qué? ¿tan ignorante me crees? -decía Higgs altaneramente, concentrándose en el desafío- ¿me crees una bellaca ignorante o una especie de bebé en esto humana?

-¿Eres bastante engreída cierto? -decía Jackie mostrando una incómoda sonrisa.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿solo por decirte que te ganare? No lo creo.

-Es eso, ¿o tienes complejo de superioridad agravado? -decía Jackie sin perder su expresión- Me recuerdas a una amiga.

-¡¿Tengo qué?! -dijo Higgs con una media sonrisa de incomodidad y confianza- tu tampoco te ves inocente rubia, tu experiencia en esto te hizo pensar que ganarías fácil, ¿no es así? Más aun cuando sabes que apenas juego esto.

Jackie se vio ligeramente sorprendida al ver adivinados parte de sus pensamientos. Sonrío con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Higgs? -decía Jackie apelando a su recientemente mostrada sinceridad- Quiero decir, ¿por qué aceptaste la invitación y quisiste venir?

-Quería conocer a la mano derecha de la reina, la famosa Jackie Lynn Thomas, y demostrarle que puedo vencerla en las telarañas de su propia trampa, en su propio juego.

-¿Famosa me dijiste? Lo dudo, lo único que me ha hecho conocida es este juego, nada más

-Y estar detrás de la reina como su sombra -dijo Higgs sin variar su tono.

-¿Cómo?, acompaño a la reina cuando debo hacerlo, pero al final del día soy como cualquier soldado -decía Jackie con seriedad y algo incomoda.

-¿Como cualquier soldado? -dijo Higgs sin abandonar su actitud- ¿Me dices entonces que no tienes privilegios que nosotros no?¿que yo no ?

Jackie guardo silencio unos segundos, aquella pregunta la tomo algo desprevenida. Esa chica para ser tan impulsiva parecía ser lista o, al menos, hacia buenas preguntas, ¿tendría viveza en ella o simplemente era demasiado sincera y había pensado bien aquellas cuestiones desde hace tiempo? Quizás ambas teorías eran correctas pues al analizar la tabla del juego se percato que, si bien la partida había avanzado bastante y ambas habían perdido piezas, Higgs aunque haya perdido más que ella, no había perdido las suficientes como una novata debería. Además de que parecía manejar una férrea defensa estratégica. Indicándole esto su habilidad en el juego. Ahora, con dicha pregunta bien planteada la había puesto en jaque de forma personal. ¿debería negar la pregunta y mentir parcialmente o afirmarla y contradecirse flagrantemente? Quizá la inalineación sea la respuesta.

-¿Tú qué crees Higgs? -dijo Jackie retomando el debate.

-Que vives bajo el manto de la reina en todo. Por eso nunca has combatido con nadie en los desafíos de soldados. Porque no estás hecha para lo serio, solo eres otra muñeca en la caja de la reina.

-Entonces eso era lo que querías ¿verme en los desafíos?¿Eso te gustaría?

-Me encantaría, mas aun si soy yo quien te bate en batalla. Soy una de las mejores, sin duda te derrotaría rubia. Dudo estés hecha para ese tipo de riesgos.

-Hablas sin anestesia, ¿te gusta ser sincera no?

-Digo lo que pienso, sin tapujos ni hipocresía -decía Higgs con confianza.

-Me doy cuenta, -decía Jackie mas incomoda que antes- no has dejado de hablar sin contenerte desde que llegaste, casi como si odiaras estar aquí. ¿Sabes? para ser que mi invitación era voluntaria actúas como si te vieras obligada a venir.

-Nah, ni te extrañe mi actitud rubia. -Dijo Higgs en tono sarcástico, sonriendo con petulancia- Bien podría callarme todo y ahorrarte la incomodidad pero eso sería peor para ambas, especialmente para ti, ya que seguirías viviendo en tu burbuja, pues no llegarías a saber tus criticas y falencias, y yo no diría lo que siento.

Ante la declaración, Jackie guardo silencio unos segundos. Al menos su rival tenia buenos argumentos. Sin embargo, le quedaba la duda si esa forma de ser era propia de Higgs o solo la ocupaba adrede contra ella, lo preguntaría.

-Entonces, ¿siempre has sido así con todos o solo actúas de esta manera conmigo?

-Siempre he sido sincera con todos... -miro fijamente a Jackie. Sabía que se estaba contradiciendo- bueno, no siempre -cambio su tono a uno menos confiado y volvió a centrarse en el juego- Alguna vez no lo fui, pero hace tiempo aprendí que debía serlo, y... que debía hacer escuchar mi voz, ya que otros no lo harían por mí, así que no te lo tomes personal. También aprendí que si es que tengo frente a mí a alguien que lo tiene todo fácil, regalado, y no ha hecho nada por ganarse ese privilegio, ese puesto, o ese cargo, no dudare en decírselo a su tiempo. No me suelen agradar esas personas, esos que solo por ser conocidos de alguien con influencia o estar relacionados accedieron a algo valioso sin esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué siento que hablas de mi? -cuestionaba Jackie intrigada.

-¿Eso crees? La verdad no, por mucho que se parezca, tu asunto fue más especial. Todos conocen la situación por la que llegaste aquí y los hechos por los que terminaste cerca de la reina. Aunque personalmente creo que eso no justifica el hecho de que huyas de los desafíos cotidianos de los soldados, ya que me parece que eso es una excusa a la que te arrimaste porque te acobarda el temor a que alguien como yo te venza. No te confundas, no odio estar aquí, para nada. Por algo fue que elegí venir después de todo. Ya que, a fin de cuentas, no fue solo para vencerte, sino que también lo hice porque buscaba hablar contigo, hablarte con la verdad, y para ello no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, la oportunidad de encontrarme cara a cara con la sombra de la reina.

Aquellas palabras dejaron pasmada internamente a Jackie, la cual solo pudo callar mientras el silencio se formaba en el ambiente, turbado únicamente por los débiles sonidos de las piezas de ajedrez moviéndose. Mismo juego que ya iba por la mitad de su progreso.

Al parecer, esa sinceridad que su rival pregonaba eran verdaderas pues, para mostrarse tan creída, hablaba como si profesara sus pensamientos en voz alta, como algo que realmente nacía de ella y no de un vacio juicio destructivo. Dando cuenta de que, tal como ella, aquella joven también tuvo que cambiar y pasar por varias situaciones para estar donde está. Quizá eso las hacia ¿similares?, quizá.

-¿Sabes? quizá tu y yo somos algo parecidas -decía Jackie sonriente.

-¿Parecidas en qué? -dijo Higgs cortante, retomando su tono confiado considerando algo ridículo el tono calmado que uso hasta hace poco. Teorizando esto en base al silencio que ocasionaron sus palabras- ¿en los ojos, o en las pecas?

Jackie amplió sus ojos sorprendida por la ocurrencia de aquella inesperada respuesta que, a fin de cuentas, la hizo contener su risa al parecerle gracioso.

-En las pecas... -dijo Jackie sonriente amparando la respuesta, volviendo luego sus ojos al tablero- En realidad sabias jugar ¿no es así?

-Digamos que lo poco que practique fue lo suficiente para poder ganarte. Después de todo, fue cuando empezaste a llegar con tu jueguito que me propuse vencerte.

-¿Hace mucho entonces? ¿con cuántos practicaste?

-Los suficientes rubia crema, incluso practique contra mí misma. Esos fueron juegos mas difíciles que este -dijo Higgs sin ocultar su presuntuosa sonrisa- ¿Y tú? ¿cuánto tiempo juegas esto?

-Desde que tengo memoria, es un arte para mí.

-Sí, ya veo. No necesito mas de tu historia. ¿Por qué fue que me llamaste? Al final nunca mencionaste eso.

-Quería medir tus habilidades, tengo experiencia y tuve curiosidad por saber que tan buena eras desde ese día en que nuestro juego fue interrumpido, justo antes de comenzarlo. Eras la mas ansiosa por desafiarme después de todo.

-Sí, sí, recuerdo eso. -dijo Higgs concentrándose en el juego- Planeaba apalearte en el juego frente a todos, pero ni siquiera llegamos a colocar las piezas. Pero que importa ya, ahora puedes ver lo buena que soy.

Jackie sonrió incomoda, la constante arrogancia de su rival hacia difícil confraternizar con ella.

-Si claro, -dijo Jackie sarcásticamente- para ser que has perdido la mayoría de tus piezas vas bastante bien. De hecho, tu autoconfianza es admirable.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡tengo piezas aun!, y tu no vas tan bien rubia cremosa. -dijo Higgs tras reobservar el tablero, viéndose con varias piezas protegiendo a su rey- Has perdido piezas tan principales como tú misma reina por ejemplo.

-Pero no esenciales -dijo Jackie sonriendo confiadamente- Es cierto que perdí piezas como mi reina y mis caballos, pero el ajedrez no es siempre cuestión de quien tiene que piezas, sino de quien sabe emplearlas, de quien sabe cómo y cuándo usarlas. No es cuestión de números ni de fuerza, sino de inteligencia y estrategia, ¿entiendes? No tiene caso poseer todas tus piezas si al final estas te ahogaran.

Higgs la observo con arrogancia, luego miro el tablero. No parecía que fuese a perder, aunque algo estaba claro, el final del juego se acercaba. La partida se reanudaba y no le permitiría ganar a su rival, le mostraría su habilidad, y no solo en ese juego. Recordó el desafió que le hizo al inicio.

-Aun no me dijiste nada sobre el desafió que te hice -dijo Higgs con una altiva sonrisa- no creas que te salvaras ¿aceptarías o no ir a un combate conmigo? Sin armas reales, solo madera y material de entrenamiento para que estés cómoda, ¿sí o no?

-Yo... la verdad no sé si...

-¡¿Sí o no?! -Clamo Higgs con insistencia segura de una próxima victoria- no des excusas, declara si tienes el valor o solo vas a esconderte a la caja de a reina, muñeca.

-Eso quieres entonces ¿no? -dijo Jackie percatándose de que su rival no aceptaría un no como respuesta ni parecía cesaría de su empeño en luchar- Esta bien, -decía dibujando una sonrisa, superando algo del temor que tuvo ante tal reto, pero contrarrestándolo al recordar que ella ya había afrontado otros peligros mayores al de una simple escudera con las hormonas alborotadas- pero con la condición de que será en privado en el castillo. Solamente después de eso pelaremos en los desafíos de soldado ¿de acuerdo?

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Por qué en privado?!-decía Higgs indignada.

-Para que tu derrota no sea tan humillante, ni la mía si me ganaras, aunque eso no pasara. Además, eso nos dará tiempo para conocer bien nuestras habilidades, suena como una ventaja injusta para ambas pero sigue siendo lo mejor, así pelearemos en igualdad de condiciones para los verdaderos desafíos que vendrán después.

-Mm...ya veo... -dijo Higgs ponderando la idea. Pues esta sabía que si llegara a perder de cualquier forma le seria fácil pedir revancha en privado, pero no en público- Esta bien, de cualquier forma te ganare y derruiré esa confianza tuya rubia. Que sea mañana a las...

-No mañana ni pasado, será cuando me venzas en ajedrez, solo así comenzara el desafió y lucharemos. -dijo Jackie sonriente- A menos claro que tengas miedo y quieras de algún modo declinar mis condiciones, aun estas a tiempo de cualquier forma.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero esto es una...! -Decía Higgs estruendosamente al verse algo contradecida y provocada, estando a punto de casi rechazar. Pero ciertamente se contuvo pues vio que su rival podría considerarlo como muestra de debilidad o miedo. De cualquier forma no valía la pena discutirle, igual le vencería. A regañadientes fue calmándose mientras su rival solo la miraba risueña. -Está bien da igual, de cualquier forma te ganare. Empezando por este juego y cuando pierdas hoy lucharemos mañana en la mañana.

-No lo creo, yo diría que cuando pierdas hoy tendrás que volver todos los días al atardecer hasta que me ganes, pues solo a esas horas estoy aquí. El resto de tiempo colaboro con la reina. Es eso o en las mañanas en los días libres de los escuderos, después de todo ambas compartimos los turnos de descanso ¿o me equivoco?

Higgs enseriada solo guardo silencio. Era cierto que no podía venir en cualquier momento, aunque si los días libres. Después de todo el horario de ambas era muy similar, por mucho que lo desempeñaran separadamente.

-Bien rubia, que así sea. -Acepto Higgs con una sonrisa a regañadientes- Serán los días libres, pero no nos adelantemos, pues ahora mismo te voy a ganar.

-¡Jaque!, -dijo Jackie sonriente moviendo una pieza- no te distraigas.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Higgs observando el evidente hecho, para luego pasar a guarecer a su rey en la última fila, rodeado de otras piezas. Pareciendo que ninguna ficha enemiga sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

Jackie movió un peón desde la penúltima fila, situado a unas cuantas columnas de distancia del rey, a la misma de este, lo que le permitió al peón cambiar a reina. Ahora el rey se hallaba atrapado entre las fichas de su propia defensa, incapaz de escapar a ningún lado de la larga influencia de la nueva reina, el juego había acabado.

-¡Mate!, -dijo Jackie sonriente- ¿sabes? el hecho de concentrarte en nuestra charla y tu impulsividad fueron tu problema, eso te venció.

Higgs trato de ignorar las palabras mientras reviso varias veces el tablero tratando de digerir lo sucedido. Tras percatarse de que efectivamente ya todo estaba hecho, lo absorbió, sonrió y se puso de pie. Ya no había nada que hacer allí, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser buena perdedora.

-No estuvo mal tu juego rubia, lo admito. -dijo Higgs sin borrar su sonriente altiva expresión- Aunque hayas ganado esta vez ya sabes cuándo volveré.

Jackie asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Higgs entonces dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. La abrió y antes de cruzarla volteo a ver a su rival nuevamente.

-Fue un buen truco, -dijo Higgs sin variar su expresión- el de mantenerme charlando para no centrarme bien en mi juego, te funciono bien.

-Peleamos en igualdad de condiciones Higgs, -dijo Jackie con una media sonrisa- yo también estaba distraída. La diferencia es que yo trate de no perder mi norte. A fin de cuentas, tu eres quien elije si te dejas influenciar por factores externos y pierdes el hilo de lo importante, de tu objetivo, o si te empeñas en alcanzarlo trabajando por el mismo. Sin que esto implique necesariamente tener que abandonar algo tan ameno e interesante como una conversación amistosa.

-Si claro, ya da igual. De cualquier forma ya paso. -decía Higgs sonriente, tratando de ignorar la profundidad de aquellas palabras- Ya me las arreglare para la próxima vez que volvamos a competir, y eso será muy pronto, Lynn.

Higgs abandono la sala y el silencio volvió a cimentarse en el lugar, mientras Jackie siguió observando la puerta que su rival acababa de cerrar. Entonces paso a observar el tablero. Higgs había conservado su reina y una torre, además de otras útiles piezas, tenia chances de ganar. Sin duda perdió por distraída o, por lo menos, Higgs no hizo que su triunfo fuera una victoria pírrica por concentrarse más al charlar que en el juego. Y, por la expresión de Higgs antes de irse, era probable que ella también se haya dado cuenta de eso.

Jackie se levanto, guardo el juego, y lo llevo junto a los mapas a un librero cercano donde los deposito. Luego, acercándose a una armadura de su talla que yacía colocada de pie junto a la pared, se detuvo. Toco suavemente la armadura, para luego observar las armas de esta, colgadas al lado de la misma. Se acerco, admiro un escudo metálico con una esmeralda celeste circular en su centro, luego observo una daga con un rubí ovalado en su centro, y una espada adornada con jades y aguamarinas verdosas, rómbicas y triangulares, adornando el pomo de la empuñadura, los gavilanes y la interjección central de la cruz del arma. La tomo, la admiro durante unos momentos. Aquellas armas le recordaron que la reina la llamaría pronto y, como siempre, debería alistarse para cumplir ese deber, aunque en esta ocasión había algo distinto en ella. Era el recuerdo de aquella desafiante joven ansiosa por retarla en una batalla, ansiosa por hacerla entrar en su juego. Sonrío, eso quería ella, ya el destino definiría luego si ambas eran dignas de volver a jugar, de volver a enfrentarse, si Higgs era capaz de ganar, o ella de luchar. Su sonrisa se hizo más notoria, quizá por fin había encontrado a alguien de su edad con quien medir fuerzas. Sin duda esperaría ansiosa volver a ver nuevamente a aquella joven guerrera, Higgs.

Final


End file.
